Underwater Tunnel
"Your city is rich in talent and ingenuity! Engineers from your city have just completed research that allows the building of underwater tunnels. The riverbed nearby is a suitable construction site for just such a tunnel. Complete tasks and finish construction on time to get an additional reward." "Watch the timer carefully and complete all tasks in time! If you finish the underwater tunnel on time, you will get a prize - a unique safe full of unknown treasures." Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items marked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''10 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: *10 *100,000 *1 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #7 of Blueprints for building "Film studio") Construction Task 1: Construction Commences Part 1 Finishing Touches (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Deliver 15 batches of gasoline to the warehouse (1 h each @ Oil Refinery) Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed *Hire 6 Architects'‡' Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task (30 h each @ Construction Institute) Part 2 Let's Get Going (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Receive 100 Excavator Operators' Business Cards Hint: you can get business cards from citizens (each uses 3 ,100 citizens wandering around town) (Don't expect to get a card every time ) *Send Buses on 10 trips (use the Next Trip Over buses) Part 3 Collaborating (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Give robots 3 tasks task does NOT apply to Android, Win8 Hint: You can find the Robots in the Robotarium *Fullfill 1 Personal Plan Hint: You must be a corporation member Part 4 Emegency Help (Reward: 2 ,6000 , 200 ) *Help your workers get better (use 600 by clicking accept or if you want to get finished faster click the button and buy 500 and use only 100 by accepting. If you buy two 500 you waste 400 , you do not get to keep it!) * Provide Medical aid to your city 10 time (you can bypass this for 20 ) Construction Task 2: Tough Going, but Steady Part 1 Let's Invest in Construction! (Reward: 6000 , 200 ) * Load up a ship in the Commercial Port Hint: You don't have to load VIP containers *Complete any 5 task (complete 5 task on the left side of the Big Business screen) Part 2 Overcoming Difficulties (Reward: 6000 , 200 ) "Let's show your opponents that your city is capable to finish the underwater tunnel construction project! Produce a few Modules, and hire some new workers -- some of your previous suffered disease." *Produce any 3 modules Hint: Modules are produced at the Research Center (Make 1 prior to the beginning of this goal but do not collect the module until this goal begins) (Making a S module is only 8 hours compared to the 1 day M module) *Hire 40 Worker (8 h each @ College) (Cannot be produced ahead of time. However, make some ahead of time but do not collect them until this goal begins so to cut out that first create time) (Also you can have up to 5 colleges. Workers are a level 2. Might be cost effective to have 5 colleges. They can get built and ready for this step. Something to ponder - if you can afford more.) Part 3 Early Successes (Reward: 2 , 6000 , 200 ) "Your citizens want to see how construction is coming along. Arrange mass transit to the construction site so that every insterested resident can come and see for themselves. And don't forget about your friends -- give them gifts. You might need their help in the future." * Send 3000 citizens on trips (Trips counts when they return and are collected. Start trips prior to this part starting and collect when it begins to cut time) * Give 20 gifts to your friends (These can be any gifts. even city credit and coins gifts) (can be completed immediately for 25 Construction Task 3: Work Up to the Collar Part 1: Almost There (Reward: 6000 , 200 ) *Increase your Robot's level (3 times) task does NOT apply to Android users Hint: You can find Robot in Robotarium. (Any robot or robots. Just level up 3 times) *Deliver 15 shipments of Granite to the Warehouse. Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. (4 h each @ Quarry) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) Part 2: Incidental Expenses! (Reward: 6000 , 200 ) *Spend 1,360,000 coins (20,000 x level) (Mine was 1,420,000 coins so this must be relative to your city) : (Mine was 0 coins so this must be relative to your city user on 150721) * Extinguish 10 fires Part 3: Inspection (Reward: 2 , 6000 , 200 ) *Collect 50 Document Folders Hint: Folders can be found on Basketball Courts (max out your Basketball Courts to 35. They are available to collect every hour. Happy clicking and Good Luck!!!) (If you have a Great Luck Bonus, they really help. I had 3 and never used any before and when I used one I would find many more folders. Make sure you are around for 6 hours as not to waste it.) Construction Task 4: Last Preparations Part 1: Friendly Help (Reward: 6000 , 210 ) "No construction is possible without help from friends. Ask them for Hammers in order to continue with the project. You will also need Engineers to deal with the more complex aspects of the tunnel's construction." *Hire 18 Engineers Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon completion of the task (10 h each @ College) (Cannot be produced ahead of time. However - like the Workers hired above - make some ahead of time but do not collect them until this goal begins so to cut out that first create time) (Also,a reminder, you can have up to 5 colleges. Workers are a level 2. Might be cost effective to have 5 colleges. They can get built and ready for this step. Something to ponder - if you can afford more.) *Get 30 Hammers as gifts'‡' Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed (You can already have these in stock!) Part 2: Bank Up the Sand! (Reward: 6000 , 210 ) *Deliver 40 shipments of sand to the warehouse (10 min each @ Mine) Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Increase the population by 40,000 (You don't actually have to increase the population by 40k. Keep sending citizens on trips. This does not subtract from the tally of the 40k!) Part 3: Restaurant Tycoon (Reward: 2 , 6000 , 200 ) *Build 5 Sushi Bars (If you are maxed - 40 bars - you get automatic credit for this) *Deliver 15 shipments of Marble to the Warehouse. Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. ( 6h each @ Quarry) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) Construction Task 5: Everything Must Go .Part 1: Tea Ceremony (Reward: 6500 , 220 ) *Collect 45 Wagashi Hint: You can find Wagashi in Sushi Bars (max out your Shushi Bars to 40. They are available to collect every 1.5 hours. Happy clicking and Good Luck!!!) (If you have a Great Luck Bonus, they really help. When I used one I would find many more wagashi. Make sure you are around for 6 hours as not to waste it.) * Hire 20 electricians (The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task) (20 h each @ Construction Institute) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) Part 2: Final Push! (Reward: 2 , 6000 , 200 ) *Sell everything in the Warehouse! (Don't have a heart Attack! At least you are getting a heads up, which I did not! Start upgrading product like your coconuts, papayas and mangos - make things into products that use them because you will obtain more coins. Plan your last port shipment, Make as much off any product you can or just sell off everything as is and do not make as much. Your warehouse will echo - because it is empty! Think of it as a chance to refresh maybe?) TIMED EVENT: Share Your Success! (Reward: 6000 , 230 ) *Post 3 pictures of the Underwater Tunnel on Facebook (Go to upper right corner click on camera and click on Facebook icon. Do this 3 times. Just do it 3 times in a row to get it done. You have 12 hours.) Done! ' (Reward: 9500 , 350 ) '‡ These items can be made (or received) in advance Category:Entertainment Facility Category:Quest Buildings